riddleschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Riddle School
Note: This page, despite short, is considered worthy to remain here. Return to Riddle School is a fan-game created by Noodle on Newgrounds on May 25, 2016, which is also the release day for Riddle Transfer 2. At the time, it was the 2nd highest rated game on Newgrounds for the month, the first being Riddle Transfer 2. The game is a remake of the original with new dialog, improved graphics, and different ways of solving puzzles. This game also sees the return of the flying pig via the schools mascot being a flying pigs head. There are also two brand new rooms, and two brand new items that were not in the original release, and a new teacher if I'm not mistaken. Walkthrough: This is basically the same as Riddle School mostly, with a couple of changes towards the end. 1.Grab the pencil behind you and the gum on your chair and ask Mr.Kahm if you may sharpen the pencil, this gets you out of the room, as Phil will say something along the lines of 'that was a sharp exit' as a pun. 2.Go through the hallway and get the feather duster from the garbage can in Ms.Cophey's room. 3.Get the hall pass from an unlocked locker to the right of the water fountain. 4.Click the hall pass, in order to show it to Richy the hall monitor. 5.Either before or after this take the ring from a stall in the men's room. 6.Give 808 the janitor who is also notably 5's father his feather duster back, this works in the form of a trade as he gives you a dollar. 7.This is where stuff begins changing. Do not give the dollar to Chubb Munch, instead give it to Greg and ask him to cry (Greg is located in the cafeteria). 8.A speaker will say a child is crying in the cafeteria as a teacher runs through the corridor to check up on Greg. 9.The staff room door is unlocked, go inside. 10. place the ring from earlier in a slot on the side of a set of drawers. 11.Take the cookie from behind a chair (yes that is the flying pig's head as the 'school's mascot' as I believe Phil says, that is hanging up above the top of the mantelpiece) 12.Give Chubb the floor cookie, he shouldn't mind. 13.This is where you copy everything from the original yet again, tell the teacher in the staff room you are there to see the principal to tell him a joke, she will let you in. 14.watch the cutscene, and you have completed the game! The following information might spoil the plot of the Riddle School series. It is advised to play all the games first. Note: During the credits, the picture is just like the original, except that Phil is stepping on the time device, a reference to Viz's henchmen trying to prove to Viz that Earth is not evil. After the credits, a static screen is shown, with the following dialogue: "Sir, a student has escaped Riddle Elementary School" "Excellent. Initiate project: Vizion." "At once sir..." This is a reference to Viz and him judging Earth as evil. As noted in RS5, Viz captures Zack, Smiley, Phred, and Phil to be experimented on. Because of the color of the text bubbles, some believe those in the cutscene to be Viz and Diz. Category:Riddle School Series Category:Games